Pillados En La Cama
by moniklaa
Summary: Un momento intimo interrumpido por la ex. Auch!


Pillados en la Cama by Monik

Aun tenía un par de cosas que hacer, regresar a los Laboratorios Queen para ser otra vez el conejillo de indias todo para volver a donde se había quedado.

Miro el cristal de su auto, tenía unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, sería un día complicado dejarse picar como alfiletero solo era una de las partes de la visita a su cura, pero cuando recordaba su vida pasada sabia que todo valía la pena, que no volvería a estar sola jamás.

Se estaciono afuera del talon, era hermoso volver a ver ese lugar, miro con una sonrisa el letrero de la entrada.

JUEVES DE KARAOKE

Eran solo las 8 de la mañana, bajo del auto y saco su celular de su bolsillo la lluvia había cesado por completo.

-"Estoy aquí, que es lo que necesitas que recoja"

Miro las llaves en sus manos y oprimió fue fuerza más que destructiva afectuosa el llavero, que mostraba una S, con un Contorno roja y un fondo amarillo, era como una placa metálica pintada.

-"Ok, Lana creo que en la cocina deje los papeles, es un folder negro"

-"Te llamo cuando los tengas, gracias Chloe"

Entro, y miro las mesas podía sentir como si nunca se hubiera ido, se veía atendiendo y manejando la máquina de capuchinos, mientras se preparaba para regresar a la preparatoria, tomo aire y sonrió largamente…

Era como regresar a la vida, subió las escaleras, cada escalón lentamente, mientras su mano acariciaba el barandal, cuantos recuerdos le traía.

-"Es perfecto"

Subió el ultimo escalón, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió con rapidez, un dolor en su mano la detuvo, solito la llaves y con un gesto de intenso dolor sobo la palma de su mano, palpo con cuidado… y jalo un poco sus dedos, era parte de las consecuencias de usar el traje, por suerte pronto podría olvidarse de ello.

Se agacho y tomo las llaves y antes que el dolor regresara abrió la puerta, lo primero que captaron sus oídos fue el rechinido de la cama y la risa femenina que fue acompañada con un fuerte y enérgico gemido, la puerta le impidió ver de mas, se sintió abochornada y avergonzada se quedo inmóvil en la entrada, para esas alturas ellos sabrían que estaba ahí, no había mucho escape la puerta estaba al lado de la recamara, y además cuando abrió la puerta golpeo con algo de fuerza la columna de alado, era evidente que sabían que ella estaba ahí, respiro hondo y decidió actuar.

-"Lo siento, solo vine por algo que Chloe necesita"

Camino unos pasos, mientras hablaba y cuando su esquiva mirada miro hacia la cama, solo vio como un bulto saltaba fuera de esta y se escondía a lado fuera de su alcance, era como un auto reflejo que le había seguido instantáneamente a su voz, Lois acomodo su cabello y se sentó tapando su desnudez, el ruido del salto la había aturdido un poco.

-"Lana, podiste llamar a la puerta"

Ambas miraron a la dirección donde se ocultaba el chico.

-"Él está bien"

-"Pues realmente espero que no"

Contento sarcásticamente Lois, Lana la miro y sonrió.

-"Solo tomo unas cosas y salgo de aquí"

-"Hazlo rápido amenos que quieres forma un trió"

Lois miraba preocupada a la dirección donde estaba oculto del hombre, Lana camino hacia la cocina había varios folder ahí pero ninguno era negro, camino hasta el sofá había mas papeles ahí pero ningún folder, se sentía apresurada no deseaba permanecer más tiempo ahí, era muy incomodo, se agacho y miro abajo del sofá, ¿donde diablos estaban?

-"¿Cuando regresaste?"

Pregunto en voz alta Lois, quien se encontraba inmóvil en la cama.

-"Oficialmente ayer por la noche"

-"¿Y extraoficialmente?"

Lana sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-"Hace 3 semanas, pero estaba algo aislada"

Se levanto, miraba en atenta en busca de los papeles de Chloe.

-"Y si no es indiscreción, ¿Cuál fue el motivo para regresar?"

Pregunto nuevamente Lois, mientras se ponía una camisa de hombre azul, y subía sus pantaletas por debajo de las sabanas.

-"Volver a casa, regresar a la fundación Isis, y ser quien era antes de casarme con Lex"

Lois se levanto y camino hasta su dirección.

-"Me gusta tu nuevo tinte"

Agrego avergonzada mirando hacia la dirección de la recamara, Lois la observo fija una idea llegaba a su cabeza y la atormentaba.

-"Claro, segura que entre tus razones de volver no está un granjero de ojos verdes, con tendencias del siglo pasado"

Lana sonrió, recordar a Clark era tan grato.

-"¿Como esta?"

-"Maneja como nadie la copiadora, y hace el más perfecto café del mundo…"

Suspiro un rato mirando la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-"Esta bien"

-"Me alegro"

Lois sonrió al ver la poca respuesta de Lana, miro hacia los papeles.

-"Te ayudo a buscar"

-"Por favor, no deseo interrumpirlos más…"

-"…podrán continuar en cuanto me marche del edificio, y en cuanto mas rápido sea mejor"

-"Eso no va a pasar, se ha cortado la inspiración"

Ambos sonrieron largamente.

Él las escucho reí, estaba paralizado sin saber que debía hacer, completamente desnudo en cuclillas.

Lana miro entre unas hojas y vio como se asomaba una pestaña negras, la jalo y observo relajada el folder, se sentía aliviada de salir de ahí, camino hacia la puerta.

-"Sabes lo voy a ir a buscar por la noche a la granja"

Comento mientras se dirigía la puerta, Lois la miro extrañada por el comentario.

-"¿A quién?"

-"A Clark, creo que esta vez… puede funcionar"

Lois la miro perpleja, algo dentro de ella se agito violentamente, tenía miedo de que él corriera directo a ella después de verla entrar… siempre tuvo miedo de que Clark nunca hubiera superado a la Lana, después de todo como ella había dicho muchas veces atrás ellos estaba destinados a estar juntos, nacidos el uno para el otro, resoplo con dudas en su cabeza, tenía la visión, un recuerdo enloquecido en su cabeza (durante la etapa en que estos vivieron juntos, después del divorció de Lana , ella llego un día a la granja y los observo besándose en el sofá casi a punto de quitarse la ropa), cerró los ojos llena de rabia y celos, y detuvo a Lana antes de que se marchara.

-"No necesitas buscarlo, puedes hablar con el ahora mismo"

Lana cerró la puerta confundida, el dolor en su mano volvía.

-"Disculpa, Lois no te entiendo"

Lois movió su cabeza y su mirada se clavo a la cama donde él seguía oculto, Lana la miro aterrada y dirigió la vista al mismo sitio, su corazón estaba acelerado, su pecho se agitaba, y sus ojos estaban fijos casi cristalizados.

Un segundo después, y él se levanto con una almohada cubriendo sus partes privadas, y si, desnudo, miro a Lana y después a Lois.

-"Hola"

Bajo la mirada sin perder el cojín que sostenía con su vida.

-"Dios noooo"

Contesto Lana al ver sus escases de ropa, como podía ser eso cierto, Lois y Clark, era casi anti natural, como una señal de inframundo que avisaba el apocalipsis.

Sollozo y después cubrió su boca con su mano.

-"Por favor solo dígame que esto solo fue un rollo de una sola noche"

Clark miro a Lois, y esta por primera vez se sintió culpable, como si fuera la otra.

-"¡Digan algo!"

Exclamo furiosa Lana, con dos largos hilos (lagrimas) bajando de su rostro, su cabeza intentaba encajar y darle sentido a lo que veía, suplicaba desesperada que los labios de Clark le dijeran que solo era una aventura sin importancia que Lois aun era la chica desagradable que el tanto despreciaba.

Debía ser solo una aventura, él nunca se fijaría en Lois románticamente, y Lois nunca tendría algo enserio con él, siempre lo había visto muy poca cosa, resoplo y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió lo miro fijamente.

-"Es un juego bobo entre ustedes, no es como una relación de verdad"

Entonces lo supo, tuvo su respuesta de los ojos de Clark, este miraba a Lois… a ella nunca la miro así, nunca brillaron tanto sus ojos cuando era solo ellos dos, él amaba a Lois, era tan obvio… se dijo alterada.

-"Entiendo"

Murmuro, Lois la miro y miro a Clark.

-"Bien será mejor que salga de este campo minado, tiene muchas cosas de que hablar"

Comento Lois incomoda por la situación, nunca imagino que terminaría así, ojala se hubiera mordido la lengua y hubiera dejado a Lana marcharse.

Salió casi corriendo, si no hubiera habido puerta se hubiera lanzado por la ventana con tal de escapar.

-"Se lo hiciste a Lois"

-"Lana es más complicado que eso"

-"Que es complicado, estas desnudo sostenido una almohada"

Clark miro su situación, Lana parecía molesta al punto de matarlo, nunca la había visto así.

-"Nos despedimos para siempre, yo no creí"

Contesto sin saber que decir o que hacer, todo lo que salia de su boca era tan equivocado y erróneo.

-"Y como fue, con una sortija de meteorito azul"

Se acerco un poco a él aun tenía un poco de la carga de meteorito verde, las manos de Clark temblaron y sus piernas, un par de venas verdes se sobresaltaron en su rostro.

-"Eres una mierda"

Se alejo llorando.

-"Nunca fuiste capaz de hacérmelo así, y a ella si"

Clark la miro sin saber que decir.

-"Eras mío Clark, lo sabías… solo mío, cómo pudiste entregarte a ella, como le hiciste el amor"

-"Lana"

Murmuro Clark con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No importa, porque estoy segura que ustedes nunca podrán hacer temblar el piso… nunca sentirán como sus cuerpos comienzan un sismo… no es lo mismo estar con ella que conmigo. Nunca te sentirás complacido"

Tomo el folder y recordó que tenía que ver a Chloe, debía someterse a unos exámenes para volver a ser normal, aunque a esas alturas solo quería marcharse de Metropolis, como vivir viéndolo todos los días sin poder tocarlo.

-"Lo que sea que ella siente por ti se acabara, ella no es capaz de conservar nada en su vida"

Seco su rostro, sentí un deseo de buscar a Lois y lanzarla de lo más alto para ver su cráneo chocar contra el pavimento.

-"…Lois y Clark… estoy segura que no es algo que vaya a ser una leyenda"

Salió de ahí azotando la puerta, bajo las escaleras y llego a al coche donde sollozo desesperada, sus manos estaba cruzadas acomodabas en el volante.

-"NO es real, es solo un sueño, sigo dormida… solo es un sueño"

-"…despiértate de una vez"

Chloe la esperaba arriba, llovía nuevamente, permaneció en el auto sus ojos estaban algo rojos, miro la lluvia como caía en el cristal, aun podía escuchar las risas, el rechinido constante de la cama y esos frenéticos jadeos, la rabia la invadía al imaginarlos en la cama.


End file.
